Prank gone wrong
by Davis21X
Summary: What happens when a little prank goes WAY too far? A certain idiot is about to find out when he's done with his victim. [YutoxRuri]


**Today was April 1st. It had been a few months after the whole conflict was over and the dimensions were united but still stable. Since it was April 1st, that means it's April Fools Day. A day where one can definitely play some cruel jokes and a certain duelist is the main focus. He had thought of the most diabolical April Fools joke ever.**

 **Later that night, Ruri headed home to the Kurosaki residence after having a fun duel with Yuzu and Serena. She then spotted Yuto, who appears to be waiting for her. Yuto appears in his usual clothing and appearance.**

Ruri: Yuto? What are you doing here?

Yuto: Ruri, there's something I've been waiting to talk to you about?

Ruri: Huh? About what?

Yuto: Us...being together.

 **It was at that moment Ruri's face had turned redder than part of Yuya's hair.**

Ruri: Y-Y-Y-YUTO!? NO WAY! YOU'RE...

Yuto: Ah, sorry. See, I knew this wasn't gonna go well...

Ruri: Wait...

Yuto: Sorry! Forget I said anything!

 **Yuto turned around and appeared to be leaving to Ruri.**

Ruri: I SAID WAIT YUTO!

 **Ruri ran up behind Yuto and grabbed the back of his shirt.**

Ruri: I...I think I know what you meant.

 **Yuto turned around and Ruri let go of him.**

Yuto: W-What I meant?

Ruri: Yes...i-if I'm thinking what you're thinking...

Yuto: Ruri. I...

 **Ruri on the outside appears to be curious but on the inside she felt like the happiest girl to ever exist. She thinks that Yuto was gonna confess his feelings for her. It was finally the day she's waiting for. She dreamt about how great they would be as a couple and how they could actually be married in a couple years and have children. She was indeed very excited that her longtime dream of being with her bestest friend forever was about to come true.**

Yuto: I...love you.

 **Those three words were what filled Ruri with the two greatest feelings ever to exist in a human. Love and joy. As she also, felt the same way. A tear of joy came out of her eye.**

Ruri: Yuto... I...

 **She could not contain herself in the sheer happiness she had felt.**

Ruri: I love you too! Ever since we first met.

 **Ruri showed Yuto a brightest smile he's ever seen.**

Ruri: I've always dreamt of this day! I mean sure it's not that perfect of a dr- who am I kidding? This is perfect!

 **Ruri held her two hands over her racy heart.**

Ruri: Yuto, you've filled my life with so many smiles. Now, let's fill our lives with smiles together!

Yuto: Yeah!

 **Ruri put her hands on Yuto's shoulders.**

Yuto: R-Ruri?

Ruri: Yuto. I've been dreaming about this for a long time.

 **Ruri got close to Yuto's face and leaned in for a kiss all before Yuto put his finger over her mouth.**

Ruri: H-Huh?

Yuto: Well, Ruri...

 **Ruri noticed Yuto's entire behavior changed.**

Yuto: This is...

Ruri: Huh? What is what?

 **Yuto takes his hair off, revealing that it was a wig and took his bald cap off revealing a blue and yellow hair. He also took his grey eye contacts out. Yes, Yuto was actually...Yugo in disguise.**

Yugo: AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE!

Ruri: W-what

 **Ruri's feelings of love went down to feelings of sadness and complete anger as she realized that was NOT Yuto at all. She had been confessing to someone else. A lookalike instead, a fake Yuto. Ruri couldn't scream in despair so loud, Kurosaki Shun could hear it from his house, on his earbuds, while playing Super Smash Bros. as Captain Falcon.**

Shun: That voice...RURI!

 **Shun ran out of his house and ran to the sound of her voice faster than Captain Falcon executing a Falcon Punch. He was confused to why Yugo was on the ground face up with the pinkest slap on his face but then he saw Ruri on her knees with her hands on her face crying.**

Shun: Hey Ruri! What happened?

 **All Ruri did was point to Yugo and said...**

Ruri: He...

 **Shun was angered and went to quickly lift up Yugo from the ground with one hand.**

Shun: Bastard! What did you do to her!? You have 5 seconds to answer!

Yugo: I...played a prank on her disguised as Yuto but I didn-

 **Yugo didn't get a chance to finish as he was slammed to the ground by Shun while Shun still was holding onto his collar.**

Shun: What did you do!?

Yugo: Look! I didn't know it was gonna go wrong lik-

 **Shun punched him hard in the gut in response.**

Shun: Is that painful?

Yugo: Y-yes...

Shun: Well not as painful as your little prank on my little sister!

 **Shun proceeded to punch him in the gut again.**

Yugo: I'm...sorry...

Shun: Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her!

 **Shun let go of Yugo. He sat up and saw Ruri still crying.**

Yugo: Ruri I'm-

 **Ruri immediately sparked in anger.**

Ruri: I-I'll never forgive you!

 **Ruri got up and ran away to wherever the road took her. Shun knew she would come home soon and took it upon himself to deliver the punishment to Yugo.**

Shun: Neither will I.

 **Shun says this as he cracks his fingers.**

Yugo: EEP!

 **A few minutes later Ruri kept running in tears and she inadvertently passed the real Yuto who was holding flowers and a figure of a Luscinia (Ruri's favorite bird) he made by himself out of wood. He decided to confess to her since he just finished making his present to Ruri. He didn't know what went on between Ruri and Yugo (and Shun).**

Yuto: Hey Ruri!

Ruri didn't hear him as she kept crying and running.

Yuto: Maybe...this isn't a good time right now.

* * *

A/N: Ouch. xD I may make a part 2 soon.


End file.
